


Hurt

by kikiokikio



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha Donald, Alpha Scott, Alpha X-24, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Logan, M/M, Omega Logan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiokikio/pseuds/kikiokikio
Summary: Laura一行人偕教授及Caliban逃往加拿大，X-24活捉金刚狼。Rice将Logan带回基地留作实验对象。





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> -私设：Omega如果被Alpha永久标记，在该Alpha死前其他Alpha没有标记该Omega的能力。如果光是咬咬腺体那种临时标记就无所谓。  
> -时间线琐碎，已用不同方式标出。

硫磺与沥青，泥炭加海水，艾莱岛风情铺天盖地。九十年代半瓶拉加维林就能换回一个醉醺醺的镭射眼，差点在酒馆摘了眼镜。  
  
Logan嗅到威士忌的时候像做了梦。  
  
Scott·Summers仿佛茶包泡进酒桶，大吉岭被酒气冲淡，沉稳的信息素乱作一团，三百多毫升酿造物的效果出乎预料。他凑近他，呼吸轻浅又热烈。  
  
带着温度的麦芽香气钻进他鼻腔，烟熏味越来越淡。细胞瑟瑟发抖，记忆残留随风而散，吉尔伯根堡漂洋过海徐徐上岸。  
  
爱尔兰货。  
  
他认出他是谁。  
  
“你闻着跟片马鲁拉树林一样，”这人笑起来，“多不幸，那小畜生和我都是迷途的象。”  
  
妈的。  
  
  
_-血流进他眼角，视野薄红，整个人绷得发抖，汗和着血滴到脚边。  
  
复制品压低上身目光逼人，他头颅微侧，半龇着牙。Alpha信息素蠢蠢欲动，比斯丹达年轻比斯托利凶狠，伏特加酒气浓郁滚烫，攻击性十足。  
  
Logan脑海大片空白，神经拉成一条不可触摸的线，心脏像沉重的铅块不断下坠，寒毛直竖，后颈一阵刺痒。当事人毫无察觉。  
  
X-24眯起眼。他突然动动鼻子如同鲨鱼尝到水中一缕腥甜。  
  
“这可真是…出乎意料。”Rice的语调裹含不确定，困惑破壳冒泡，他在玻璃罩外对着监测仪兴奋地挥手。  
  
Logan回神，非洲甜酒味终于反馈给嗅觉中枢。他一阵反胃。  
  
操。操操操。-_  
  
  
“你闻着跟片马鲁拉树林一样。”Scott粗声道，他拍拍Logan脸，掌心一层薄薄的茧，像爱抚新收养的短腿猎犬。  
  
规规矩矩的牙印留在Logan脖子上，红茶香堆叠。印记愈合，而气味埋入腺体不消不灭。Scott闭着眼胡乱地摸着床头柜，闹钟被拨下地面。Logan懒洋洋地晃了晃手里的镜腿。  
  
那副红墨镜清楚地烙进他眼底，面容却糊成渐变的色块斑斑点点，线条剥落，留下Donald·Pierce带笑的脸，沙金色的头发比墨西哥烈日耀眼。  
  
“动作快，狼叔，我们可没什么时间。”他捏住Logan的下巴，声音悠闲。  
  
  
_-实验室里像打翻了一桶大象酒，滑腻的奶油味搅和白兰地充盈每一寸空间，稠厚温和，烦躁不安。  
  
Logan倚着墙壁，金属的冰冷拂过背脊。他拷着手脚，双腿蜷曲。  
  
半小时前X-24被强制隔离，现下Rice蹲在一米开外审视Logan，探究的视线往复。他是个Beta，几乎没收什么影响。Pierce在生物博士身后擦着枪，“我可从没想过金刚狼是个Omega。”他哼起不成调的曲子，Rice抽空瞪他一眼。  
  
“我们研究重点并不包括这个。”X-24的基因做过改良优化，愤怒控制和ABO性别序列理所当然填的Alpha，没人去检查金刚狼是不是个Omega。  
  
“无论如何我希望你能配合接下来的一系列检查。”他神色复杂道。  
  
Logan冷笑，空气中的奶酒味横冲直撞，“尊重我的意愿？”  
  
Pierce吹了吹光亮的枪身。-_  
  
  
他鼻尖凑近，在阿玛茹拉热情的包围下满足地叹息。  
  
Logan的钢爪给对方脸上开了道警告的口子，细长的血线没入鬓角。  
  
“哦，糟糕的态度。”Pierce责备地看着Logan。他架起他，谨慎地避开钢爪，半拖半揽地领他出门。  
  
麻醉剂欢欣鼓舞，至少得俩小时才能摆脱行动不便的状态。Logan尝试活动关节，而Pierce将他搂得更紧，他恼怒地望向他。  
  
“我拯救了恶龙的新娘。”Pierce轻快地发问，“有没有什么奖励？”  
  
“你领过佣金了。”Logan合上眼挤出完整的句子。  
  
  
_-Jean说Scott和Logan凑在一起那味道比女孩儿的茶话会更可爱。  
  
“马鲁拉树只长在非洲荒野，当地土著认为那果子会让人与人之间萌生爱情。”她告诉Ororo。  
  
Logan听到这句话后没抑制住翻白眼的冲动，他看到Scott笑了。  
  
“他们还于树下举行婚礼。”  
  
Logan大声叹气。他想对Ororo说收起那副梦幻的表情，他想对Jean说你不能给每个学生都讲一遍，他想对独眼儿说快别他妈笑了。  
  
他睁开眼，X-24将他钉在地上，信息素仿若海浪拍击礁石打得Logan一个激灵，他呛了口空气像灌了口酒。  
  
X-24按着他仿佛掠食者踩上濒死的猎物，将Logan笼在冰冷扭曲的阴影里，好奇是暴风骤雨中的一叶扁舟摇晃着驶入怒气汹涌的海洋。他抽出钢刃，Logan闷哼一声，胸前蔓延开鲜明的红。  
  
复制品俯身，呼吸刮过伤口。Logan捕捉到柔软湿润的触感，他诧异地屏息。  
  
他舔了他。  
  
Rice扔掉笔，安保人员打开强化门。  
  
X-24抬头，嘴角沾血，瞳孔放大，茫然又暴躁，手指落上Logan锁骨的动作与多年前的Scott·Summers如出一辙。  
  
操蛋的阿玛茹拉，操蛋的镭射眼，操蛋的本能。  
  
Logan挥爪捅向他太阳穴。-  
_  
  
在最初几年为避免不必要的麻烦Victor会定期给他做临时标记。后来有了Kayla，再后来有了Scott·Summers，大吉岭味的年轻人。  
  
而镭射眼之后，Logan的信息素像循规蹈矩尽职尽责的遗孀，那味道带着发情期离家出走，Charles和Caliban都解释不了。Logan偶尔能在手腕嗅到寡淡的红茶香，他不知道那是不是错觉。  
  
Pierce拐出回廊，输入第二道门的密码。  
  
Logan甩甩头，试图用爪子卸掉Pierce揉过他屁股的机械手。后者一抬手连带揽住他小臂。  
  
“对你的Alpha好点，Logan。”  
  
  
他听到隔离装置开启的微弱响动，黑暗中轮廓渐现，酿造谷物的味道恍惚。  
  
“做个交易吗。”那家伙踱入室内。  
  
  
_-“一个很久没接受标记的Omega跟强势的Alpha长时间接触会导致信息素剧烈起伏，”Rice第二次走进隔离区，依旧停在Logan面前一米以外，即便对方当前毫无攻击能力。他顿了顿，“你明白这意味着什么？”  
  
发情期。  
  
Logan当然明白。  
  
他有种预感他不会喜欢Rice接下来的话。-_  
  
  
“听着像顿免费的午餐。”Logan蹙眉，“你的目的，嗯？”  
  
“真伤人心。”Pierce露出被冒犯的表情，蓝眼睛眯细，“我以为我讲得够清楚。”他借着冷光灯瞄了眼手表，“差不多到时间了，我们得充分利用宝贵资源。”Logan的视线从红点闪烁的监控移到对方身上。  
  
“放松，我自控力可没基因武器那么差。”他摸摸下巴看向他，变种人拷着钢锁像绑在木棍上待烤的羊羔，“…而且我喜欢传教士体位。”  
  
  
员工餐厅空无一人，警报声远远抛在后面。  
  
Pierce把Logan扶上椅子，“说真的，是个人都能顺着这味儿追过来，怎么还这么浓。”他抱怨着走向自助餐台，一边在冰淇淋机后头摸索一边拧开开关，在袋子里抽出支小蛋筒，机器声嗡鸣，落下牛乳与糖的甜蜜。  
  
他转过身，左手针剂右手甜筒，冰淇淋打歪了，长相凶恶，比Scott用学院厨房冰淇淋机做过的还丑。  
  
“抑制剂是Rice给实验体用的，跟麻醉一套，针对特殊人群。”Pierce弯身晃晃那管诡异的绀青液体，他半垂着眼，红镜片滑下鼻梁，科里布湖在睫毛底熠熠生辉。注射器贴上Logan脖子，片刻的尖细冰冷，药液奔腾流窜。  
  
他嘴上忽地一凉，镭射眼头也没回地把那根难看的甜筒戳到Logan鼻子底下，搞得他胡子又湿又黏。  
  
寒凉的香味跳上Logan舌尖，Pierce耐心地举着冰淇淋，冷冻奶制品软乎乎地碰到Logan下唇。  
  
“尝尝看？”Scott·Summers问。  
  
“来一口？”Donald·Pierce说。  
  
_  
-“你想让我跟他结合。”他缓慢地重复，每个单词烂在嘴边。  
  
Rice居然点头。他居然点头？  
  
“根据信息素的释放情况看你一周之内就会进入…状态。与24每次接触都会加快进程，”Rice和善道，“也许明天，也许后天。”  
  
“标记之后一切都变得容易，你将下意识迎合Alpha，这没那么痛苦，”博士循循善诱，“情况无可避免，无论你愿意与否，但我仍认为有必要提前沟通，毕竟能得到你的配合事情会简单许多。”  
  
Logan咽了口唾沫，Rice的表情让他想吐。  
  
“滚。”-_  
  
  
_-X-24像头紧盯红布的斗牛，Logan快要习惯那呛人的信息素，烈火焚烧狂风过境，他肺里酝酿陈年祸患。  
  
说没有伏特加不会幸福的俄罗斯人肯定没考虑这种情况。  
  
三根钢爪嵌进Logan左臂转过小小的弧度。复制品花费愈长的时间嗅闻，紧皱眉头凑近他的腺体末梢，下意识舔舔嘴唇。  
  
犬齿挨上皮肤的触感让Logan惊怒交加，上身猛地倾斜，尺骨挠骨夹着复制品的爪子摔向地面。他扭动右腕，艾德曼合金咯吱作响，咆哮着刺往对方喉咙。  
  
X-24歪头，颈侧绽开三道规整的浅口，Logan的钢爪扎入地板。复制品低吼一声撑起身，可Logan比他更快一步，他咬牙曲起那条被穿透的胳膊，在监控人员的抽气声中用X-24的爪尖捅入自己脖子。  
  
初经热潮的James·Howlett曾试图破坏Omega腺体，手法粗暴，及时起效，然而拜愈合能力所赐，没等五分钟那玩意儿就长回来，完好无损，他闻起来又他妈像瓶打漏的大象酒。Victor为此嘲笑了他足足两周。  
  
但现在给他五分钟足以。  
  
安保组冲入室内强行拉开X-24，Rice稳声安抚。医疗师握着绿色药剂靠近Logan，他跪在原地，一只钢爪拔不出来，拄着胳膊深呼吸，血液像小溪淌下肩窝，Pierce的黑军靴晃过眼底。他象征性地拷住Logan，冲畏缩的医护人员嘘声道，“快给他来一针。”  
  
Logan费了点力收回爪子，金属锐利如初。医疗师退到一旁，安保人员围拢，人墙隔绝X-24愤怒的呼噜声。Logan抬眼望向Pierce，后者逆光，眉骨投下薄薄的阴影。他犹豫半秒，最终颔首。-_  
  
  
“考虑到你的情况破坏腺体也没什么用，Rice总能让他的小计划如愿以偿。你选不了Alpha，但你可以快他一步。”  
  
洋姜不比萝卜甜。  
  
Pierce挑眉，“总之你同意的话就给个信号。”  
  
  
Logan舔舔奇丑无比的冰淇淋，幸而材料提早配好，味道不错，不过外形着实影响食欲。他接过时甜筒有点化了，黏糊糊地滴上Logan指节。Scott递来一张纸巾。  
  
他愣了愣，抿嘴避开那团混合物。Pierce耸肩，缩回手挨着脆皮啃了几口，剩下大半个丢进垃圾桶，“好像没那么大味儿了。”Pierce拉起Logan，皱皱鼻子，欣慰地拍了两下后者的手背。他一条胳膊绕过肩背带着他穿过食堂，“你知道阿玛茹拉可以用来做甜品的。”  
  
“行了，闭嘴。”  
  
  
凌晨两点Logan半睡半醒，等到实验室开放的系统提示。他腹腔温暖，后背一层汗。  
  
Pierce像尾游鱼滑入黑暗，吉尔伯根城堡开瓶，比95年的深邃。威士忌的味道飘散，Logan后知后觉那不是酒味而是信息素。  
  
“我可能有点激动。”他卸下Logan的锁铐。  
  
Logan安静地看着他，“我可以揍晕你溜掉。”  
  
“你清楚自己跑不出基地。”Pierce的微笑浑浊不清，钥匙扔回口袋。  
  
  
_-X-24第三次制住Logan的时候Rice没有插手。  
  
他像颗烂熟落地的马鲁拉果，含糖量超标，又潮又软。-  
  
  
-复制品眼里住着怪物、疯子和猎人。  
  
他将Logan拖进一个吻，口腔火热，开疆拓土，饱餐一顿。纳米布久旱逢霖，奥卡万戈奄奄一息，乞力马扎罗冰消雪融。  
  
Logan是塞伦盖蒂上狂奔不止的非洲铃，被马赛狮刀一样的犬齿扼住咽喉绝望地喘息。对方粗鲁地挤开他两条腿，膝盖摩擦。Logan的拳头紧挨他小腹，钢刃穿透皮肉像订书器咬通纸张，温热的液体亲吻指骨。  
  
那小杂种浑然不觉，齿列刮擦舌头，顺着Logan的脊柱描摹椎骨。他瞳孔深黑，目光凶狠，刚果河携同暴力与贪婪匆匆流过，手掌抚上脖颈，阿玛茹拉的味道飘进他嘴里，甜与苦热烈地撞击味蕾。  
  
Logan合眼，夜幕扩散，汗水流过眼皮。他绷直腰，手上的血新鲜得发亮。月光拨开夜色涌动，复制品相仿的面孔愈发清晰锋利。  
  
X-24咬破腺体，他含着那块皮肉，唾液湿润，西伯利亚撕咬热带草原，伏特加涨潮，Logan却自舌下尝到威士忌的苦味。  
  
他松了口气。-_  
  
  
“我们有半小时。”Pierce声明。Logan踢开枷铐，沉默地抽下前者的腰带，手一抖扯掉了裤链。  
  
“哦。”Pierce不赞同地啧了一声。  
  
“对你是不是太过充裕了？”Logan冷笑，撩起病号服。  
  
Pierce沿着大腿内侧的水迹向上，他吹了声口哨，“你就带着一个湿得要命的屁股和实验体激情翻滚了这么多天？”  
_  
  
-“标记不了？”  
  
Rice瞪向一头雾水的工作人员，X-24在笼内焦躁地徘徊，“他是个无主的Omega，快速愈合能力不会覆盖标记。”  
  
监测组无辜地望着他。-_  
  
  
他进入时Logan反射性探出钢爪，金属勾破背心。  
  
Pierce一寸一寸往上顶，熨平褶皱，缓缓将自己塞到肠壁的包裹中。扎实的燕麦味飘散聚拢，缠绕奶酒浓密的气息。  
  
“小心点，我觉得你在用行动问我谁先捅死谁。”他额头贴着他的，鼻尖挨鼻尖。Logan别开脑袋，Pierce蹭蹭他侧脸细小的血痂，向前推进，碾过某一处Logan绷紧搭在他肩头的胳膊，“你他妈快点。”他尾音发颤，从头到脚写着不耐烦。  
  
相当恼人的笑声灌进Logan耳朵，他扶着他，操着他，冷硬的机械手抚过尾椎。Pierce顺着鬓角吻上太阳穴。  
  
Logan被逼到莫赫悬崖边沿，脚下海浪翻起雪白的泡沫，而Scott坐在欧布莱恩塔顶，海鸟盘旋，叫声尖利。  
  
Pierce的目光是那堵黑色峭壁默然不语，海岸线另一头无边无际。  
  
  
_-“Pierce人呢。”Rice沉下脸。-_  
  
  
“下次能不能别叫错名字。”他发动车子。Logan在副驾驶半闭着眼，柠檬味的空气清新剂搞得他头晕，反应了一会儿才明白这句没头没尾的话。  
  
“…没有下次了。”他声音发哑。  
  
“你肯定击碎过许多年轻的心。”Pierce惋惜地摇头，雪佛兰驶离。  
  
  
“人必须忠于自己，乔伊，”他揉捏Logan后颈，腺体略略凸起，“不能违背自己的本性。”  
  
Pierce自言自语，咧嘴一笑，像渴血的魔鬼。  
  
  
END  
  
  
我低效小王子，想给一直投喂我的天使喂点食…这回质量很低，中间跑去写论文不幸跑偏，最后憋不出来还把曾经的NG片段用了（缩墙角）  
  
我真的…连肉末都…写不了（绝望）我会乖乖回去写美国自驾游的呜呜呜  
  
信息素风格Logan是非洲版 Pierce是爱尔兰版 24是毛子版 Scott…唉大吉岭是印度的哈哈哈

**Author's Note:**

> 试试在AO3发文:D  
> 这是另一篇My Sweetest Friend的最初（简短）构想ABO版…如果那篇我能完结的话就从随缘居搬过来orz


End file.
